Jacob's Story
by Lizbeth LoveTwilight
Summary: I made this... and soon... it will be in Spanish... hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's Story

Preface:

I ran as fast as I could, not turning back to the hunters, in fear my legs will go numb at their site. The faint noises behind called for me. Everything that I past was a blur. The crunch noises as I stepped in the fall leaves with bare feet was almost inaudible. Ignoring every pain in my body and the beginning of my senses fading, the only thought I had was to run away as fast as I could until my feet bleed. Ducking every branch and every tree in my way desperately dragging my feet to get away. The hunger I felt in my stomach was agony, it was a reminder how I was weak and needed to feed. Suddenly my feet was to heavy and tripped over something. That was it. My legs had no stength in them to continue. My half naked body connected to the cold ground as my face dug into the dirt. I gave in. With that my vision became nothing but darkness.

Little sounds came about the area. Slowly I opened my eyes. Everything came to focus. I was in a room. Jolting, I jumped out of bed, but something was holding me back. I looked to see something that looked like a needle pierced in my skin. Horrified I yanked it out with out any effort. While searching for a place to escape I failed to notice a man come in the room. My heartbeat started racing. Scared I backed up into a corner. The pale man notices understanding my state and stood where he was not coming any closer. Watching every movement he made to the tiniest blink, I watched him slowly put his hands up. Every move he made was slow to make sure I know he meant no harm. He parted his lips beginning to speak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." His voice was soft and gentle like his honey eyes. He put his hands down but still kept back. with no response from me he continued. "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I mean you no harm." he gave me a friendly smile as proof. "May I come in?" I sensed no danger so I just nodded. Still keeping an eye. He went over to the thing that was peirced in my skin earlier and picked it up. " You healed mighty fast which is good. I'm glad" Taking my eyes off of him to observe my own to see bandages and almost no scars. I straightened up my pose. My throat was dry, knowing it wasnt going to be beautiful as his voice I spoke anyways. "Thank you" It cracked in mid sentence. he turned to me with a small nod and smiled. " You should get more rest until you're fully energized. If you need anything just ask" I nodded and went back to the bed and obeyed him. which was easy because sleep took over me once I closed my eyes. the last thing I heard was him closing the door behind him.

Again I woke up in the same room, but this time with out fear. Nothing had changed except there was clothes on the end of the bed. Fully awake and the pain gone, even my hunger. I stood and grabbed the neatly folded clothes assuming it was for me to change into. I looked around and saw a door open. I walked closer and noticed it was a bathroom. I closed the door behind me. I stripped out of the clothes I had on noticing he must have changed me into a t shirt and sweat pants before. I twisted the faucet to make the water sprinkle down warm water. As I stepped inside the shower my body flinched from the nice temperatured water go down my skin. Its been a long time since having this luxury. After I washed every inch of me I turned off the shower. I stepped out into the cold air. Freezing I started to put on the clothes that consisted of undergarments and another t shirt and some pair of fitted jeans, quickly to get warm. Not really drying my hair I let it drip on my shirt. I cleared up the fogged mirror with the shirt on the ground to see myself.

Under my long black eye lashes were my bright deep blue eyes tinted with green rings around my pupil. Everything else on my face was clear of dirt and scars. A small smile came across my lips, but slowly faded away knowing this wont last forever.

_why am I still here? _I asked my self even though I knew it was because I had no where else to go. So I might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Finally I came out of the bathroom and saw there was black socks and shoes. I sat on the bed and put them on as well. Amazingly everything fit.

Shyly I came out of the room. walking towards the stair case. as I came nearer to the end I heard whispers. Carlisle came to view at the bottom of the stairs. Once again he smiled. "I'm glad you're up. i would like you to meet my family." but before I could even get at the bottom of the last step a pixie like girl came and hugged me. Once she let go I can see how beautiful she was. and just like Carlisle her voice was like a melody. "Hello I'm Alice. I'm just so happy that your up now. I didn't know what style you liked so I just left casual clothes" she beamed me a smile of perfect teeth. "thank you" was the only thing i could say before she gently grabbed my hand. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't used to this. she guided me to the living room that stood five other people and Carlisle. she stopped but didn't let go of my hand. as she pointed to each person she named them. "This is Esme, Emmett, Rosaile, Edward and this is Jasper" she let go of my hand to stand to the middle muscular man named Jasper. He put his arm around her small waist. they all flashed a smile and their own unique way. they were all so perfectly beautiful.

The older women with the dark curls named Esme stepped forward with a smile "Hi, I'm glad to see that your alright. I made Pasta in case you woke up and was hungry. are you hungry?" I shook my head no. the big bulky man named Emmett laughed. "Really? I mean you were asleep for five days now. I'm surprised your not hungry." ignoring my surroundings i just looked at each of them. Lost at thought. By looking at them I could tell they're not human. they're skin gave it away. the paleness and the way all they're eyes were inhuman. Each one with unique beauty that no human can compare too. Every feature was perfect. It was perfectly clear what they were. No doubt about it.

" I know what you are." My monotonous tone spoke and this time my voice didn't crack. In the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle give them a signal. The less muscular boy named Edward nodded and just like that every one went they're seperate ways, disappearing into the house. I wondered why but didn't ask. Carlisle moved to the couch and motioned for me to sit so I did. across from him. once I did. he spoke.

"Yes, while you were asleep I managed to figure out you're not human either." I looked at him. "You're right. I'm not, Sadly I don't have a name to give you. I was born different. You see my father was like you and my mother was a werewolf who imprinted on him. Eventually they ended up together and had me. I don't remember anything up until I was 7. I had wandered around until an old women took me in. She noticed I wasn't human so she kept me in secret. I aged fast then. So when I turned to what seems to be sixteen I stopped growing, but by then the women had passed away. Ever since then I wandered around being tracked by both my kinds." I noticed I was nervous so I turned away from his face, looking at my fingers that lay in my lap.

"You don't have to worry about any of that now. You're safe with us. Me and my family welcome you into this family only if you wish to accept" quickly I looked at him with shock. tears started going down my cheek. quickly I stood and hugged him tightly. I looked up to see six other faces around. he hugged me back and that's when I finally looked up at everyone who was now family and gave them a heart felt smile.

Everyone returned my smile with one of theirs while taking turns hugging me. I felt so happy now. Everything was so great.

As years went on I never left the Cullen Family. Getting closer to each other and used to each other. I knew how they only hunt animals and they knew I ate human food. That my outside appearence was perfect in every way like theirs, but inside were in every way human and the fact i can transform my self into a wolf. They teased me of course but didn't mean any harm. I was closest to Edward since he and I didn't have any one special. So I guess you can say he was my favorite brother. with my time spent with the Cullen family they gave me my name. Which was Mia Cullen. They said it was because I was theirs. Since I was the youngest Emmett calls me 'my baby sis' similar to rosaile and Alice's 'my baby sister' while Jasper was more of a gentleman and called me 'my young lady' Mia was thought up by Edward. Everyone liked it so it stuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's Story - Chapter 2

We've been living in forks for two years now. Usually me and my three bothers and two sisters keep to ourselves at school not really talking to anyone. It didn't really mattered. There was no loneliness to it. But one day Edward caught eye of a girl name Isabella Swan, but for short Bella at first I didn't mind until it became a routine for him to see her. In the beginning I sided with Rosaile about her. Only because she was taking my closest brother away. I was mad at Edward too. How could he spend all his time with her and not me? Its like he left me in the dust. I couldn't take it anymore. After speaking to Carlisle about it I understood I shouldn't get in the way of his happiness. Edward apologized and we moved on. I accepted her asking for her forgiveness knowing it wasnt intentional. Afterwards we became good friends. I didnt expect her to bring so much... how can i say it? so much events into our lives. Im happy Edward found someone. Now theres more things to come involving wolves and Victoria. She's suddenly plotting something big.

**Now it takes place in eclipse at the graduation party at the Cullen's.**

Quickly I went to to my room and changed with the help of Alice for the graduation party that will officially start in 15 minutes. "Oh Mia! You're just like Bella." She giggled already dressed. She picked out a cute short white strapless top with sparkles tight till the waist were it was white tutu type bottom to my theighs. She had me wear white stelltehios. Rosaile came on time to fix my hair in a half up and half down curls while Alice did my makeup. I saw how amazingly beautiful the assamble was. "Thanks Rosie, Thanks Alice!" "Anything for our baby sister" Rosaile embraced me with a smile. "Look at her Rosie! She's so gorgeous."Alice smiled at her masterwork.

Emmett looked up at Rosaile with loving eyes. He opened his arms to welcome her. Once united they exchanged a kissed just as Alice and Jasper did. I was happy looking at their joy, but yet I felt empty. I went back up to my room unoticed. Edward would be the one to accompany me, but I knew he was with Bella.

After a while I heard guest coming in by the dozen. From what I heard people was having a great time, but then I heard an argument between Bella and male voice. Quickly I came out of my room and saw Alice and walked down with her where Bella stood with Three unfamiliar boys. Alice grabbed Bella's wasit to remove her from them but what seemed like the leader blocked The way by stretching out his arm. He watched each of our faces with mine being last. He stared right in my eyes.

*****Jacobs p.o.v**

I watched each of the bloodsuckers faces to find any hint. The new one I hadn't met till now was behind Bella trying to take _protect _her as if I would hurt her. I looked straight in its eyes, but I was feeling myself getting sucked into her. I couldn't hear the blastering music anymore. I was alone. I was alone with her. No one else was there with us. All my senses went away but went to her. I couldn't see anything or anyone but her. Her porcelain clear skin. And her moca colored hair flowed gently down by her tiny waist with her slender arms. Her cheeks were rosy with her pink soft looking lips. Everything of her was perfectly beautiful. Her deep blue eyes were the one keeping me tied to gravity. They were so beautiful.

I heard nothing but the sound of our heart beating as one as our song. The one I would kill for. The smell of everything fanished but her scent.. It was just her sweet smell that filled my nose with delight. I wanted her. I wanted her close to me. I wanted to be everything she wanted me to be. I wanted to feel her warmth. I wanted to taste her lips. I couldn't leave her side. she's the one. a new sense of strength came from within me just for her. My heart and soul was hers. Her future was my goal.

As suddenly my senses left it came back. My ears was once again filled with music and My hand dropped to my side. Even though my senses came back the feeling never left. I nearly fell to my knees. Quil and Embry knew the look. they can sense it. To snap me out of it Quil slapped my back. Her figure left me and I just followed unknowingly


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's Story - Chapter 3

After he looked into my eyes he let us past. Alice didn't waste a second to move through the crowd to a more quieter place to speak. Once we were, she spoke. The three boys gathered around me listening to what she had to say. But the boy who had blocked our way, interrupted her be speaking directly to me. Confused I turned to him. "What's your name?" "I don't think this is a good time to be introducing ourselves right now." I looked over to see if Bella knew what gotten into her 'friend'. But she was confused as I was. She was a little hurt, but still confused. I turned my attention back at the tanned skin wolf. His face was handsome with dark eyes. "My name is Mia Cullen." "I'm Jacob Black." I gave him a polite smile which made him smile a silly grin. It was so cute I had to giggle. Alice broke the side conversation by talking about what she saw. I looked at her shocked. Victoria is planning something big. Bella's being targeted and they're on the move. What should I do? She quickly glanced at Jacob and then back at me. "This is bad. We need to tell Carlisle immediately". Bella felt uneasy and looked sick. Quickly I grabbed her side to help support her. "Don't worry Bella." I assured her. Bella looked so guilty. She was looking down. She asked to leave Forks, but we knew that wont do any good. Jacob seemed angry. He spoke. "We wont them do anything to harm her" While everyone thinking he meant Bella. His friends knew the new reason. They all planned to work together and meeting up for more discussion. Bella's pleas were unheard and uncared for. Jacob turned to me and told me he'll see me later. I smiled liking the idea someone happy to see me.

Party was finally over. The moment Bella have been waiting for. We all sat around just talking among ourselves. Bella was dragged but guilt. Personally I didn't like settings like these and Bella was truly annoying and making it worse. She kept talking and talking, sulking and feeling sorry for her self. I hate that. Edward must have listened since he was infront of me in a blink. "Then leave Mia, no ones forcing you to stay" with so much venom. Everyone was shocked. I couldn't believe my brother who I was the closest to comes at me. "Brother?... I don't like it when people sulk and not believe in her own friends abilities. A warrior who is looked down upon by a friend who doubts them just is dishonoring." I looked at Bella and back at Edward. Tears forming in my eyes. Esme came between us, but looked at me. How did we become so distant? Its not the same anymore. He left me. Esme broke my thought. "Edward loves you very much." Her calm words spoke and Jasper had calmed both me and Edward by now. Esme opened her arms to me for comfort and I did. I held her crying. She stood there brushing my hair with my kissed my forehead. Edward went by Bella's side once again. Fortunately we spoke to where she couldn't hear. We spoke about Victoria once more. I took off everything and changed to new clothes. Makeup left my face along with the unnatural curls. They waited for me and Bella to eat and left.

Now we were at the meeting place waiting for the wolves. But out of no where Edward gets angry. Everyone confused and Bella frightened at the sight she took a step back. He whispered something to low and to fast for even me to keep up. Everyone had a quick second of a shocked faced except for Rosalie who looked disgusted. Edward the controlled his anger. Alice stood further away from everyone else. I heard rustling through the meadows to gigantic wolves forms. When I transformed it wasn't as big as that. more like half the size. Automatically my eyes were met with Jacobs. I could easily tell from the eyes. I smiled at him and he did too. After Edward was done translating and Jasper came over to me with a hand on my shoulder. "You should sit this one out, You didn't sleep." I nodded and went over to the foot of a tree. Leaning agianst it I curled up. It was uncomfortable and a little chillie, but still I slept.

*****Jacobs p.o.v**

I watched as Mia went over to a tree and slept against it. She was shivering and I needed to be with her to warm her. Ignoring the packs disagreement, eagerly I took my place next to her. I felt a cold stare at me. I looked up and saw the leech and Bella watching. But it didn't matter. She needed me. She felt my heat and came to me. laying on me so I wrapped my tail that served as a blanket for her.

She's near me asleep. I couldn't contain my happiness.

_Paul: Seriously how can you imprint on that?! She's not even Human._

_Sam: She's definitely different. Well have to keep an eye on her._

_Paul: She's one of them!_

_Quil : So was Bella, but you welcomed her._

_Me: Guys just stop and listen how we can ripped the heads off of real parasites._

_Embry: Now you're talking_

_Me: And look how Bella's leech is pissed._

_Sam: That's enough. Quiet down! We need to address what's important. this women and that possible army._

That was it. No one dared talk back to Sam. I listened and watched what the blonde male had to say. but I couldn't help my self to watch how peaceful she layed asleep. I heard Paul grunt as he listened in to my thoughts but didn't care. After they finished Mia's long thick lashes fluttered open to reveal her amazing blue eyes. She let out a big yawn while stretching her arms out.

***Mia's p.o.v**

I stood up. No longer surrounded by sounds of big clashes. I looked up to Jacob surprisingly. Who was already looking at me and smiled. I wasn't cold so I guessed he kept me warm. "Thank you" Edward called out my name. In his direction I say he reached out his arm for me. Putting the argument we had earlier behind us. "Coming Brother!" I turned to Jacob who made me so happy since Edward had left me. He made me feel needed again. I hugged Jacob around his neck and quickly ran to Edward not wanting him to wait. and he had both me and Bella under his arm. I heard Jacob grunt but continued my way to the house.

Sunddenly Edward stopped and called for Carlisle. "He wants us to stand really still to make it easier for them to know our scents so they don't get confused later. " Carlisle smiled "Of course" Everyone lined up very still with me beside Brother Emmett and My older sister Alice. The wolves all took turns smelling my family. But when they reached me they were shocked and didn't flinch at the smell as they did for the rest. Jacob was infront of me now. He stuck out his gigantic younger out. If I didn't know any better I would say he was going to lick me. I laughed and let out a playful shrek, I stepped back and he was coming toward. I started to run away with his chasing me. I laughed, I haven't had this much fun since... forever. Stares

grew on us. It was obvious we didn't care. He had jumped up and landed above me and licked half my face. I kissed his furry cheek. "You're so silly" Taking off your shirt (you had a undershirt) and wiping it off. It felt like the world was at peace with Jacob at my side. I'm glad he was my friend.

He lead me back to Bella before he ran to the forest. I turned to Bella. "You're lucky to have a friend like that Bella" I gave her a smile. She smiled back a little hurt. It was Edwards turn to talk, but Emmett inturipted "My baby sis gots a crush on a lil pup." "What?" I felt my face burn up. "I don't even know him" "I hear that cocky pup comin back. Why don't you kiss him again?!" He teased. He ruffled my hair and started to run. "Brother I'm going to get you back!" I started after him and jumped on his back and gave him a weak knockle sandwich. "What a thick skull for air!" Emmett laughed and grabbed the collar of my sweater to hold me in a head lock. "This is a real knockle sandwich! " of course he used light force but still enough to hurt. "Ow! Imma tell Rosie!" Suddenly my rear end crashed to the floor. "Hey!" sticking my tongue out. "Sorry baby sis, but have you seen Rosie mad?" he got a point there. I skipped to where Edward and Bella now was accompanied by Jacob who was wearing shorts and no shirt. I blushed at the sight but hid it. "What about me getting mad?" She eyes Emmett playfully and turned to me. "When you get home try to scrub off that smelly scent, its awful." nodding I got up from the ground headed back to where Jacob was.

Excited Jacob turned to me with the biggest grin. "What's up?" I asked. I saw Edwards face which had a hint of relief and joy at Jacobs excitement. But it was barley noticeable. "I'll be your Knight in shining armor this evening." I giggled. Cute. "I can fight, my brother is just over protective." His grin went away to find a flare of concern. "What?" he looked at me in serious eyes. "I don't want you to fight that's all. My job is to protect you and Bella. No fighting." I didn't know what to think to be honest. To be happy that he cared or mad that he doubts me? I didn't say anything but agree. His smiled returned which made me happy.

Jacob spoke again. "Were going camping." I gave him the same grin. I can't wait to go camping with him. Jacob looked up to his pack who were waiting. He nodded towards their direction and faced me. "I gotta go." instantly I felt unease. I don't want him to go. Why did he have to? "Jacob... ?" Catching Bella's attention she wanted to hear. "Yea?" he answered eagerly. "Don't go.." I looked down embarrassed. Not knowing what he was going to say. "That's all I needed." He grabbed my hand and guided me with the others but I thought of Carlisle. I turned to him but before I could even ask his permission. He nodded. My smile was so big I couldn't believe it. Once out of sight in the forest the rest of the pack was there.


End file.
